


Breathe

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caught, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan is masturbating too loudly and Phil has had enough.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Breathe

Dan laid on his bed panting, sweating so much that his fringe was stuck to his forehead, his chest completely flushed. His left hand moved on his cock like a blur and his right hand clenched at the sheets that had already popped from their place.

It was all too much and not enough. His mind kept wandering from what he was doing, to his conversation with Phil earlier that day. “I’m not as innocent as you might think, Dan.” ‘What the fuck was that supposed to mean?’ Besides, Dan had only been joking; he didn’t know why Phil had taken being teased and called innocent so hard. 

Coming back to the activity at hand, he twisted his wrist and moaned softly. “Phil,” he sighed. Thumbing the slit with one hand and rolling his balls with the other, he was already planning what to do next. He needed to come before his cock or his hands fell out and at this point, he was losing hope. He huffed in annoyance and gave a particularly vicious pull to his foreskin and moaned Phil’s name again with a smile.

“What?”

Dan was frozen. His hand stilled on his cock, his eyes widened and they made contact with Phil’s. He was too afraid to even speak.

Phil was naked save for his boxers, his chest was slightly flushed and his cock was trying to escape the confines of his underwear. His eyes roamed all over Dan’s body hungrily. “You know, I think it’s quite cruel that you keep moaning my name when you wank but you never invite me to the party. What’s that all about?” He looks right into Dan’s eyes and the look he’s sporting demands an answer. 

Dan wants to crawl into a ditch and die. Phil had been hearing him come over and over, moaning his name. He would say that he was ashamed by this, but the fact that his cock was probably even harder now would negate that statement. He moved his lips but no answer seemed to come out. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Phil shrugged. “I can go to my room and come all over myself moaning your name for a change.” 

“No!” Dan sat up immediately, he didn’t want to let this chance slip through his fingers. “Please!”

Phil wasted no time straddling him and leaning down for a kiss. Dan’s hands went straight to Phil’s ass, but Phil grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“Phil!” Dan whined into the kiss. 

“Shh, trust me,” Phil said as he started to move his hips in circles. 

Dan was in heaven. He moaned loudly but still attempted to move his hands.

“Keep them there, I’ll take care of you.”

“Fine, but take the boxers off. I want to feel you. I want to see you.”

Phil removed his underwear promptly and returned to his place. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and played with it a bit. “Is this what you wanted to see?” He said, his voice going much lower than usual.

Dan bit his lip and nodded. He ran his hands on Phil’s thighs slowly going closer and closer to his cock. 

“Dan, you are so disobedient!” Phil laughed.

“I’m sorry!” Dan smiled, not sounding sorry at all. 

Phil shook his head fondly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Suck me off?” 

“That can be arranged,” Phil said and positioned himself between Dan’s legs. He looked into Dan’s eyes with a smirk and wrapped his lips around his cock, sinking lower and lower until his nose was flushed to his tummy. 

Dan’s moans got louder and louder as he approached climax, he was tethering on the edge but something was still missing. He instinctively wrapped a hand around his throat and choked himself.

Phil didn’t stop but frowned anyways. Rolling his eyes he slapped Dan’s hand away and choked him, the right way. 

As Dan felt himself starting to lose consciousness, he came deep down Phil’s throat. Phil let go of him and Dan pulled him up for a kiss, saying thank you over and over.

“If you really want to thank me and you like choking so much I have something for you right here,” he winked.

Dan laughed. “You are disgusting!”

“You love it.”

“I do, especially if we can do this more often.” There was a hint of a question in there somewhere.

“Of course. Now, take a nap, you’re going to need your strength back when I fuck you in half an hour.” Phil turned off the lamp and sighed in content.

Dan didn’t actually take the nap. Half an hour was too long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, day 15: Breathe.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632109368826118144/breathe)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
